


How can we live happily?

by this_is_everything



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Mutants, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_everything/pseuds/this_is_everything
Summary: X-Men Apocalypse fight scene in Egypt a bit different
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 43





	How can we live happily?

"Stop!", Erik shouts. En Sabah Nur hovers over Charles, hand extended, ready to strike the blue eyed boy with whatever power he wishes.

The monster looks at him. "What?" He asks, his voice like thunder, his eyes burn. Erik is quiet, there’s a panicked look in his eyes, one Charles has never seen before.

"Speak up Metalbender! I won’t ask twice!"

Erik’s gaze settles on him and his eyes go still.

"Not him.", he whispers and the sentence rings loud in Charles mind. The feeling of utter despair washes over Charles but those are not his feelings, they’re Erik’s. Erik’s Erik’s Erik’s. And for a moment he hates Erik for this. Hates that the man, who is clearly on the wrong side of the story, does love him, while Charles wishes, just for a short moment, that Erik never found back to him. Then he pushes that thought away. It doesn't matter, they would always find back to each other, in good or in bad, no matter how much they fought against it. Destiny loved to torture them, meant for each other, never quite able to be together.

He reaches out for Erik with his mind, softly pushes into it with no clear intention, he wants to console and hurt the mutant at the same time.

Erik pushes him away before he can do anything, finally tears his eyes away from him.

"Everything but him." Erik speaks louder now and to Charles’s astonishment the Monster steps back.

"Think about it Erik, think about what I can give you. The world would be ours. But for that I need him." And he points to Charles.

Charles who is pale and has lost weight since the last time they saw each other, when they were rolling in the sheets, laughing, breath ghosting over tender flesh, uttered love and small gasps. Charles who has a secret growing in his stomach.

Charles remembers looking at Erik’s sprawled frame, thinking of how such a beautiful being could have been born out of such an ugly disaster. Erik who’s back is littered with scars, scars that also decorate his soul. Erik who can barely keep it together but who can break Charles in the best and worst ways, sometimes at the same moment, with a single word.

Like now, where he can feel the love for this man cursing through his veins, scorching them up like lightning, while realizing that this might be the last time of them together, like Erik would be gone for good after this, one way or another, by death or by betrayal.There is no turning back.

This is the end, he knows.

And it hurts more than anything, that after defying the odds over and over again, they would still break, because they are unable to forgive each other’s differences.

He can feel Erik’s inner turmoil, so strong and familiar he can almost taste it, like copper, like blood. He feels something running down his chin. He wipes it away, lets his hand rest on his stomach, his little secret, his little boy that they created out of nothingness, simply by the joining of two bodies and a little bit of magic, the one that flows through their veins, the one they carry in their heart.

'This can’t be it.', he thinks. 'This can’t be how the greatest mutants of history go down. By killing each other.'

So he puts on a pleading face, the one he knows by fact, will break Erik’s already battered heart.

"Please don’t Erik.", he whispers.

Erik flinches.

'Good', he thinks 'it should hurt.'

The German doesn’t answer and Charles doesn’t try to read his mind. Sometimes it’s better not to know. The future will roll in soon enough and decide his faith for him. He’s tired of planning ahead, of knowing more, of tricking destiny. He’s just so tired… if he could just close.. his eyes.. just let it be ... over…just some peace and quiet..

He would die here if it had to be.

He felt a sting of sadness and sorrow for the power that could have been born out of him. Their child would have been the most prodigious creation yet, born for greatness and power. Maybe it could have saved them, Erik and Charles, the world.

Maybe he would become another deceased family member from Erik’s long list of loved and lost ones. Maybe they could watch over him together, keep him safe, laugh about their stories they had about him.

Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to watch what became out of Erik once Charles wasn’t there to balance him out.

Maybe it would torture him until he faded into nothingness.

Maybe he would torture himself into nothingness.

Or maybe it would bring him peace.


End file.
